


we could be heroes

by AnnieWizxrd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Traducción, Voltron Español, en español porque el español se lo merece, happy dorks are so in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieWizxrd/pseuds/AnnieWizxrd
Summary: Lance conoce a Keith al principio de su primer año.El resto, como dicen, es historia.♡Traducido con el permiso de la autora♡





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we could be heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694589) by Anonymous. 



 

La primera vez que Lance ve a Keith es un jueves por la tarde.

 

Se encuentra afuera, en el campo de football, entrenando solo. La lluvia cae a chubascos alrededor de él y hay suciedad embarrada en su mejilla. Lance lo admira inmediatamente. Su dedicación, su espíritu.

 

“Es... hermoso” le dice a Hunk, su amigo, mientras se ocultan bajo el refugio que les provee la entrada del gimnasio.

 

 “Háblale” dice Hunk y Lance se muerde el labio.

 

~

 

Y lo hace —le habla—.

 

Lance encuentra al chico en la cafetería al día siguiente. Pidge dice que fue transferido recientemente. Lance decide de inmediato que será su nuevo amigo. Camina hacia el chico, los nervios haciéndole un revoltijo en el estómago.

 

“Hola”, su voz se estanca en un sonido agudo. El chico-lodo voltea, su almuerzo está a medio comer y sostiene un libro abierto en la mesa frente a él. “Soy Lance. ¿Puedo sentarme?”

 

El chico-lodo asiente con la cabeza lentamente, moviendo su almuerzo para hacerle espacio. Lance se abre camino, estruja sus largas y torpes piernas y golpea ligeramente la mesa, levantándola un poco. El chico-lodo le mira con un destello en los ojos.

 

Lance le mira fijamente, antes de volver la mirada a su libro. “¿Qué lees?”

 

El chico lodo baja la mirada hacia éste brevemente. “Andy Weir.”

 

Lance sonríe amplio. “¿Te gusta el espacio?”

 

Chico-lodo parpadea, con una tímida sonrisa formándose en sus labios. “Me encanta.”

 

~ 

 

Lance pasa el resto del año aprendiendo lo más que puede acerca de Keith.

 

Aspira a ser quarterback el siguiente año. Tiene un hermano mayor que va varios semestres adelantado. No tiene padres. Su comida favorita es la ensalada césar. Odia a los bullies. Ama las estrellas.

 

Un día, después de la práctica de football, Keith le pregunta “¿Alguna vez has considerado jugar basket?”

 

Lance niega con la cabeza. Keith se encoge de hombros y le da una palmada en la espalda. “Tienes la altura. Además, sé que tienes buena puntería”

 

Lance se siente sonrojar y cuando su mamá le recoge de la escuela, no puede dejar de sonreír en todo el camino a casa.

 

~

 

Entró al equipo. Sus amigos planean una fiesta sorpresa para él después de las pruebas.

 

Su familia le llena de abrazos y besos, su abuelo le da algunos buenos consejos de cuando solía jugar en los 50s. Lance se siente sobre la luna.

 

Sus amigos lo arrastran arriba y acampan en el piso, hay comida dispersada por ahí. Hunk dice un chiste que deja a Lance riendo por un buen par de minutos, Pidge sugiere ver una película. 

 

Todos quieren un lugar en la *cama doble de Lance, y éste se encuentra presionado justo en el costado derecho de Keith, sus cuerpos tibios, pies enredados bajo las sábanas. Se siente increíble e intenta actuar casual.

 

A la mitad de la película, Keith voltea a verle, su voz tan baja que sólo Lance puede oírlo. “Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Vas a hacer historia, McClain.”

 

“No,” susurra Lance de vuelta, “ _Nosotros_ haremos historia.”

 

~ 

 

La primera temporada de exámenes está llegando y todos están un poco nerviosos.

 

Organizan grupos de estudio, quedan en la biblioteca o en la casa de quien quiera recibirlos. Lance ve un montón a Keith pues encuentra que su presencia le tranquiliza bastante.

 

“Hey” comienza mientras apenas comienzan su tercera hora consecutiva de estudiar y pasar páginas de libros que son más viejos de lo que ellos son. “¿Quieres ir al parque? ¿Sacar un poco de tensión?”

 

Keith parece pensarlo con su ceño fruncido que, Lance no negará, es adorable. Finalmente deja escapar un suspiro y cierra el libro estrepitosamente. “Claro.”

 

Lance trae un balón de baloncesto, cada que enceste, le dice a Keith, puede hacerle a éste una pregunta del examen y viceversa. 

 

Keith hace una mueca. “Eso no es justo.”

 

“Los halagos no te llevarán a ningún lugar, jovencito” dice Lance, lanzando el balón al aire.

 

Pasa un buen rato; el cielo, antes de un azul brillante, se disuelve en un telón de naranjas y rosas. Hay una brisa enfriando sus frentes sudorosas y el césped les hace cosquillas cuando se recuestan para tomar un descanso.

 

“Lo hiciste bien,” deja salir Lance. “Sé que pasarás Keith, yo realmente lo creo.”

 

Keith le da una suave sonrisa. “Gracias. Por esto, me refiero.”

 

Lance siente algo instalarse en su corazón, tirando de forma dolorosa. “No te preocupes.”

 

~

 

 

Al final del primer año, todos los equipos de deporte del Garrison se encuentran en las respectivas finales.

 

Lance y Keith entrenan duro. Toman cualquier oportunidad que pueden para escabullirse a practicar. Lance no puede quitarse de encima el sentimiento de inquietud que interrumpe en sus deseos de ganar.

 

“Hey, lo harás genial, no importa el resultado,” dice Keith y Lance realmente trata de concentrarse en sus palabras.

 

~

 

Su equipo no gana e intenta enmascarar la decepción que siente a causa de eso.

 

Sin embargo, sus amigos pueden ver a través de él instantáneamente. Hunk le abraza para ahuyentar el estrés de sus hombros, Pidge le dice con honestidad que Lance jugó el partido más difícil de la temporada y que lo hizo mucho mejor de lo esperado, a pesar de las probablidades.

 

Y Keith.

 

Keith le da aquella sonrisa en la que no hay cabida a la lástima. No hace a Lance sentirse inferior o debilucho. Es una promesa. Con ella, Keith le dice a Lance que está destinado a más, que esto sólo está empezando.

 

Lance se pregunta a si mismo cómo fue a parar con los mejores amigos en el mundo.

 

~

 

El partido de Keith es el siguiente y se siente como si el estadio entero estuviese conteniendo el aliento mientras el último minuto corre.

 

La mano de Lance ha estado apretando su vaso, ahora vacío, durante la última media hora, meciéndose a la orilla de su asiento y sus ojos nunca se apartan de Keith que va corriendo por el campo.

 

“La oportunidad de ganar _ahora_ es baja,” murmura Pidge, sus ojos fijos en el marcador.

 

“No,” Lance niega con la cabeza. “Es Keith. Lo tiene controlado.”

 

El equipo hace teamback por última vez, sus cabezas asienten a lo que sea que el entrenador les esté diciendo. Se esparcen, alineándose en el campo por última vez mientras el locutor dice:

 

“¡Irán por un *Hail Mary, amigos! ¡Todo se reduce a este momento!”

 

“Oh, rayos,” Hunk ihnala y Lance siente su interior retorcerse de forma incómoda.

 

Los segundos siguen pasando, hay cuerpos moviéndose y Lance ve el momento preciso en que pasan el balón a Keith, y luego corre, por todo el campo y fuera de alcance, como una bala en océano abierto. Hay un momento en donde creen que no lo logrará, entonces—

 

~ 

 

La multitud estalla en un coro de vítores ensordecedores, impulsados por la adrenalina del momento.

 

La voz de Lance está ronca de tanto celebrar y observa al equipo levantar a Keith por los aires, no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo hasta que está a medio camino, empujando y pasando por el público y los animadores hasta que sus pies se encuentran corriendo por el césped.

 

Keith está de nuevo en el suelo, recibiendo palmadas de felicitación y divisa a Lance corriendo en su dirección, y comienza a correr también.

 

Keith es un peso firme cuando al fin se abrazan, Lance le murmura sus felicitaciones al oído y Keith se está riendo, están tan felices, entonces—

 

Lance le besa.

 

Siente cuando Keith contiene el aliento, sus manos se dirigen a la espalda de Lance, entonces se sostienen con el doble de fuerza que antes, y están besándose, besándose, _están besándose._ Lance no quiere que acabe. Los labios de Keith son suaves, flexibles, y Lance los persigue cuando Keith se separa por aire.

 

“Lo hiciste,” dice Lance entre besos, “Eres increíble,” otro, “Keith, _Keith._ Seremos imparables; la mejor pareja que esta escuela haya visto jamás—

 

Keith ríe entre sus labios, asintiendo, sus manos moviéndose por el cabello de Lance.

 

Se quedan de esa forma por un largo rato.

 

~

 

Para el inicio del segundo año, se vuelve de conocimiento común que Lance y Keith ahora son Lance&Keith.

 

Pidge y Hunk sufrieron la mayor parte de la fase luna de miel durante las vacaciones de verano, ambos chicos siempre uno encima del otro de alguna forma. Pidge decía que sus ojos eran demasiado jóvenes para eso. Hunk tomó miles de fotos para sus álbumes.

 

Shiro les dio una charla rápida acerca de las abejitas y las flores, hasta que Keith comenzó a ponerse de un rojo brillante y Shiro desistió, diciendo que “Nope. No importa, no estoy preparado para esta charla. Estaré comiendo mi peso en Doritos si me necesitan.”

 

La escuela entera, incluyendo a los profesores, sabían lo competitivos que Lance y Keith podían llegar a ser con sus respectivos deportes. Aunque era usualmente acerca de cosas cursis de pareja, principalmente quien daba más cariñitos a quien en la siguiente cita. Eran, también, un excelente equipo cuando hacían pareja en los proyectos.

 

Keith fue eventualmente promovido a quarterback, y en ese momento, Lance salió corriendo de su clase para encontrar a su novio y felicitarlo en persona.

 

Después, cuando el equipo de Lance ganó las finales de medio año, fue al fin nominado como capitán.

 

“El Capitán y el Quarterback: Una Historia De Amor,” Pidge se burló un día durante el almuerzo.

 

“Tan dulce, podría llorar,” Hunk añadió.

 

Lance envolvió su hombro alrededor de Keith más fuerte, poniendo la barbilla encima del hombro de Keith. “Como dije: seremos _imparables.”_

 

Keith volteó la cabeza y, sonriendo, le dio a Lance un beso largo y profundo.

 

~

 

Su primera pelea real es cerca del final del año.

 

Los exámenes y las prácticas han mantenido las cosas tensas y, de una forma u otra, estaba ligado a pasar eventualmente. Lance ni siquiera recuerda la razón. Ambos estaban cansados y frustrados. Dijeron cosas que realmente no querían decirse.

 

Keith lo arruina durante la práctica, no es capaz de concentrarse adecuadamente.

 

Lance no puede estudiar durante más de 10 minutos, la preocupación le carcome por dentro.

 

Se encuentran al día siguiente en el portón de la escuela. Se miran a los ojos, dudando, entonces Lance tira su mochila al suelo y abre sus brazos. Enseguida Keith está ahí, correspondiéndole.

 

“Lo siento” Keith susurra en su cuello.

 

“No, lo siento yo,” insiste Lance. Se quedan de esa forma por mucho tiempo, hasta que la campana llama a clase. Caminan de la mano, y Lance piensa que puede estarlo imaginando, pero la escuela entera está feliz de que se hayan arreglado.

 

Esa tarde, Keith juega mejor de lo que nunca ha jugado. Lance aprueba excelentemente su examen después de que Keith le ayudase a estudiar.

 

Siempre trabajaron mejor juntos que separados.

 

Eran el mejor equipo.

 

~

 

Es el último año y Lance está determinado a hacer de este el mejor año de todos.

 

Es capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Tiene un promedio magnífico, un 3.9 GPA. También sucede que tiene el mejor novio que un chico puede pedir.

 

Keith está recargado en la pared junto a los casilleros cuando entra, el jersey de capitán de Lance sobresasale de su jumper. Lance está usando la chaqueta universitaria de Keith, y tienen problemas para esconder la sonrisa en sus rostros mientras caminan juntos a clases.

 

Un día, Lance aparece en la puerta de Keith, hay flores en sus manos mientras se escucha una canción de fondo del viejo reproductor de su padre.

 

“Keith Kogane, ¿me concederías el honor de acompañarme al baile este viernes?”

 

Keith se ríe y deja escapar aire. “Eres un torpe. Y claro que sí”, y se besan largo y profundo.

 

Lance se funde en ello y, como todo lo que hacen, es fácil y simple y _simplemente correcto_ cuando dice, “Te amo.”

 

Keith retrocede, sus ojos llenos de fascinación y deja su frente descansar contra la de Lance.

 

“Te amo también.”

 

~

 

 Keith en un traje casi mata a Lance.

 

El baile es una noche loca. Todos lucen increíble, sus ánimos al máximo y Pidge y Hunk se siguen burlando, diciendo que son la pareja más empalagosa de la pista.

 

Cuando llegó el momento de anunciar al rey y la reina del baile, decir que Lance y Keith estaban en shock cuando _ambos_ nombres fueron dichos fue un eufemismo. Hubo lágrimas, Keith agradeciendo como pudo hasta que Lance se apoderó del micrófono con un motón de memes de cuentos de hadas.

 

Mostraron un cartel con la palabra ‘equidad’ pintada en este con una gama de colores. Lance abrazó a Keith tan fuerte, tan increíblemente feliz, hasta que el público pidió entre ánimos el primer baile de la pareja como reyes de la noche.

 

Los latidos de Lance eran quietos y fuertes, y no pudo evitar acercarse al oído de Keith, exclamando _“Imparables.”_

 

~

 

Años después, cuando son todos invitados a celebrar la reunión de celebración por los diez años de la generación, Lance y Keith caminan de la mano, con anillos luciendo bajo el brillo de las luces.

 

Se encuentran con viejos conocidos, profesores, entrenadores. Muchas personas los felicitan por sus nuevos trabajos en la NASA. Preguntan constantemente sobre la boda.

 

Cuando se esparce la noticia de que planean adoptar, reciben un montón de amor y apoyo de sus compañeros.

 

Se entregan algunos premios, y ambos se cuelan a la parte posterior del salón, sus miradas nunca se dejan y se van turnando para alimentarse el uno al otro del plato de canapés que se robaron.

 

Finalmente, al presentar el premio a la ‘Power Couple’. Por poco notan que sus nombres son mencionados. Keith es mucho mejor con los discursos ahora y dice la mayoría de este mientras Lance se consiente a si mismo con otra copa de champaña.

 

Más tarde, cuando se despiden de sus amigos, toman un taxi a casa y entran, tropezando ciegamente, mareados, por la puerta principal.

 

Fotos de su increíble y alocada vida cuelgan por las paredes con orgullo.

 

Los momentos finales en sus respectivos partidos deportivos; anotando los puntos decisivos y rompiendo récords escolares. El primer día de la universidad y siendo roomies, por supuesto; Lance sonriendo orgulloso cuando Keith completa su *disertación; Keith de pie en el banquillo mientras Lance pasaba excelentemente su entrenamiento de piloto. Arriba, en el escenario en la graduación, con sus ridículos gorras y sus familias sonrientes. Keith llorando después de que Lance se le propusiera. Lance llorando después de que Keith terminase sus votos. Mudándose a su primer hogar; plantando su primer árbol; adoptando un par de gatitos necesitados; pintando la habitación del bebé con un suave púrpura.

 

Estaba todo ahí. Era un precioso resumen de la vida de Lance. Y apenas había comenzado.

 

Estate atento, mundo. Los Kogane-McClains están en camino.

 

Y van a ser imparables.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.. Es la primera vez que hago una traducción. Me siento feliz. Esto fue traducido con el permiso total de la autora. En el resumen está el link del trabajo original. Si pueden vayan a su trabajo y dejen bonitos kudos ;u; debo decir que leí la historia y pensé "EsTo dEbE dE SabErLo eL MuNDo" Así que aquí les presento esta belleza. Ámenlo tanto como yo. Eh. Para todxs lxs que no tienen manejo al 100 del ingles, para quienes no lo tienen y los que si lo tienen pero les da hueva.  
> <3
> 
> *cama doble - Mayor que una individual, menor que la matrimonial. 122x190cm aprox.  
> *Hail Mary - Un tipo de pase largo en el football americano.  
> *disertación - Exposición oral que razona y discute detenidamente un tema en específico. Asumo que se refiere a la presentación de la tesis de Keith o algo así.


End file.
